1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective composites in the field of knife stab resistance which composites provide, on one hand, greater protection for a given weight; and, on the other hand, equivalent protection in a lighter weight, in comparison with other protective composites currently available. The composite of this invention is flexible and, also, provides good protection against ballistic threats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
International Publication WO 93/20400, published Oct. 14, 1993, discloses the use of polybenzoxazole and polybenzothiazole fibers in ballistic resistant articles.